ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
David Abbott
David Abbott is an Emmy Award winning makeup artist who worked as special effects makeup artist on and episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. Abbott worked as makeup artist for Rick Stratton and Richard Snell on the television movies Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995) and Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy (1997). On the two movies Alien Nation: Millennium (1996) and Alien Nation: The Enemy Within (1996), he received credit as makeup department head. Abbott received two Emmy Award nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Miniseries or a Special/Outstanding Makeup for a Miniseries or a Special: In 1996 for Alien Nation: Body and Soul, shared with Rick Stratton, Richard Snell, Craig Reardon, Steve LaPorte, Janna Phillips, Kenny Myers, and Jill Rockow, and in 1997 for Alien Nation: The Enemy Within, shared with Rick Stratton, Richard Snell, Craig Reardon, Janna Phillips, Edouard F. Henriques, Karen Westerfield, and Kenny Myers. Abbott previously won two Daytime Emmy Awards in the category Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for his work on the television series The Munsters Today in 1990 and 1991, shared with Gilbert A. Mosko and Carlos Yeaggy. The series starred John Schuck, Lee Meriwether and Jason Marsden and was filmed between 1987 and 1991. In 1999, he received a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nomination in the category Best Period Makeup - Feature for his work on the comedy sequel Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me on which he worked with Toni-Ann Walker, Kevin Haney, Mike Smithson, and Kenny Myers among others. http://www.davidsmakeup.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=22 Abbott, whose father was a makeup artist himself and taught his son this craft, started his career as assistant makeup artist on the The 44th Annual Golden Globe Awards (1987). He then worked as makeup artist on two seasons of the comedy series 227 (1987-1989) as well as the television series Saved by the Bell (1989-1991) and The Fifth Corner (1992) and the crime drama American Me (1992, with Tania McComas, Gloria Ponce, Jill Rockow, Patricia Vecchio, and Carlos Yeaggy. Abbott soon started to work as makeup department head with credits including the horror film Vampire on Bikini Beach (1988) and the television series Baby Talk (1991-1992), Rachel Gunn, R.N. (1992), The Powers That Be (1992-1993), and Silk Stalkings (1992-1993). Further credits as makeup artist include the television series Bodies of Evidence (1993), Married with Children (1993), and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (1992-1994), the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993), and the comic adaptation The Flintstones (1994). Beside his work on Star Trek and the Alien Nation franchise in the 1990s he also created special effects makeup for the television series Beverly Hills, 90210 (1993-1996), Kindred: The Embraced (1996), Party of Five (1996-1998), Significant Others (1998), The Magnificent Seven (1999), The West Wing (1999), and Buffy, the Vampire Slayer (1999-2000) as well as for the action thriller Dante's Peak (1997) and for the horror remake House on Haunted Hill (1999). Since 2000, Abbott worked as makeup department head on the television series City of Angels (2000, with Mark Shostrom and Brian A. Tunstall), Resurrection Blvd. (2000-2002, with Alicia M. Tripi and Danny Valencia), The Agency (2001-2003), CSI: New York (2004), Bones (2005-2006), Sleeper Cell (2005-2006), Drive (2007), Dollhouse (2009-2010, with Bart Mixon), Huge (2010), and Face Off (2012, starring McKenzie Westmore and Ve Neill). As makeup artist he worked on J.J. Abrams' Felicity (2000), the action comedy Charlie's Angels (2000), the science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), the fantasy comedy The Haunted Mansion (2003), the television series 7th Heaven (2003-2004) and Cane (2007), the thriller Angels & Demons (2009), the comedy The Hangover (2009), episodes of Dark Blue (2009), The Fresh Beat Band (2009), and Lie to Me (2009), the comic adaptation Iron Man 2 (2010), and the television series Chuck (2010-2012), Good Luck Charlie (2010-2012), Sons of Anarchy (2008-2012), Oh Sit! (2012), Hart of Dixie (2012), and Austin & Ally (2012). More recently, he was a makeup artist on the drama Jobs (2013, with James MacKinnon, Robert Maverick, Bart Mixon, Christopher Allen Nelson, and Clinton Wayne) and on the television series Graceland (2013) and as makeup department head on the horror thriller The Ganzfeld Experiment (2013). Star Trek credits * - special effects makeup artist: Brett Porter, background Vulcans and aliens (uncredited) http://www.davidsmakeup.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=24&pos=0 http://www.davidsmakeup.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=24&pos=1 http://www.davidsmakeup.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=24&pos=3 * ** - special effects makeup artist (uncredited) ** - special effects makeup artist: Jem'Hadar (uncredited) http://www.davidsmakeup.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=24&pos=2 * ** - special effects makeup artist: Hanon IV natives (uncredited) http://www.davidsmakeup.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=33&pos=48 ** - special effects makeup artist: Hanon IV natives (uncredited) http://www.davidsmakeup.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=33&pos=48 External links * DavidSMakeup.com - official site * Abbott, David